10 Years Apart
by woahhjess
Summary: Spencer was only 7 years old when her parents got divorced, she hasn't seen her dad, or siblings in 10 years nor her bestfriend Ashley. what happens when she comes back? 10 years later....
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic for SON. I don't own anything from the show, just the people I made up!**

**Here is the Introduction, I have a lot of the story done so far, so reviews would be nice, and I'll keep posting! :)  
**

Its been 10 years. 10 years since I've been in LA. 10 years since I saw my dad, my little brother and little sister.  
10 years since I last saw my bestfriend, and haven't spoke to her since.

I just turned 7 when my parents divorced. People say little kids don't understand when they are young, but I understoond completely. They always fought and argued, but it wasn't always like that. It was great back then. My little brother Jake was 5 and my little sister Alyssa was 2. I loved my friends from school and especially my bestfriend Ashley. Ashley was a year older than me and it all started at the park.

My ball landed in a bush full of thorns and popped, I was super upset, she saw and came up to me. "Hey don't be sad, you can use my ball with me." And ever since that day me and her were tied to the hip. But when my parents divorced I chose to go with my mom. Why? I have know idea, I guess I just wanted to. Ashley was so mad at me for my desicion. She stilled hugged me though and we layed in my bed just holding eachother, crying for hours the day before I left. But that was 10 years ago, thats the past and something I learned you just have to let go. So here I am, in oh so beautiful New Jersey and this is where I have been for 10 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! :) Here is some more, I'll be posting up at least 1 more chapter before tonight ends, I'm going to Blackslee PA for the weekend soo I won't be posting up till after monday...sorry :( but alot will be done!**

**Keep up the reviews! They make me happy :)  
**

So this is me, Spencer Carlin, 17 years old, and ready to be a senior at Moorestown High School.  
I still have 3 more weeks till school, damn summer goes by so quick! I'm sitting at the dinner table with my mom and her "lover" as I call him, or fiance for short, Ben. I hate him, and thats me being nice ha! They've been together for 5 years now and those 5 years were hell with him around.  
I don't know what it is really, just something about him, he pretends to like me to please my mom. Hes just not my dad. I really miss my dad. My mom doesn't let me talk to him much, ever since the huge fight that caused the divorce its been like this. I don't even know what my brother and sister look like! Crazy I know!

You must me wondering what happened to Ashley...when I left I wrote her a letter, I remember writing that letter and I remember everything that I said:

Dear Ashley,

I miss you soo much! New Jersey is way different than LA. I hope it's not hard to make friends...I'm scared for 3rd grade! Mommy said I won't be visiting for a while. It makes me cry knowing I'm really gone and I can't see you. But I promise that I will be back, I don't know when but I do promise this. Please reply back, I don't want to stop being friends! I love you Ash and you will always be my bestest friend!

Love,

Spence

She never replied though. I always thought she was just too upset to write back. A few years later I wrote her another but oddly enough I got no reply again! Never wrote her another and not planning on it. She got over it and so did I...

"Mom can you pass me the Iced Tea please," yes the Iced Tea is actually closer to Ben but I don't like him, remember?

"Hun can you give Spencer the Iced Tea, it's closer to you." wow really mom? If I wanted him to give it to me I would have asked him!

"Thanks Ben"

"Spencer you know you can call me dad right?" He said with such a fatherly smile, but if you look close enought you could actually see the bull shit. And I didn't like it one bit, it actually offended me.

"Your not my dad Ben, my dad is across the country probably thinking about me as we speak. Never in my life will I call you dad so don't get your damn hopes up!" yes it was cruel but I don't like the man and I know he doesn't care for me too much either.

I got up from my chair and walked straight upstairs to my room. I'm laying on my bed crying like a little baby. But I dont care,  
I really miss my dad and my little brother and sister...and I really just wanna go home.

"Hey Spencer, can we talk for a minute?" my mom says opening up my bedroom door."I really need to talk to you hun" I hate it when parents say it that way, especially with the nice voice.

"What mom? I really am not in the mood right now."

"Well Spencer its about you not liking Ben. He's getting upset about it and I don't want this to tear up the family, plus all you've been talking about lately is LA and dad, its been getting worse." I sat there looking at her like she just told me I was the ugliest thing she's ever seen. So yeah I was shocked at what she just said. Me tearing up her and Ben? wow thanks mom!

"I wanna go home..."

"You are home sweetheart." Shes obviously not understanding me.

"No mom, this isn't home, maybe for you and your boyfriend but not for me. I miss daddy and I miss Jake and Alyssa. Don't you think it's a little messed up that I don't even know what they look like now, let alone they have no clue what I look like!" I'm breathing heavily with tears streaming down my face, most likely with mascara and my eyeliner running along with it too.

"Hunny your life is perfect here. You have awsome friends, your captain of the soccer team this year, you have your dance team most likely going to finals and guys fall for you, how is that not enough?" Wow she totally just went around my question!

"Mom I don't care about all that stuff, I can do that back in LA, I don't want to be here, I wanna go back to LA! Please, if I don't like it or if I get in some kinda trouble I promise I will come back, please!"

"You really want to finish your last year of highschool there?"

"Yes mom, please??!" Oh please say yes mom!

"Okay fine, but please call me more than once a week!"

Oh my god! I'm going back to LA! This is like a dream come true! This year is going to be unforgetable...

**So like? Reviews, and if you guys have any ideas go ahead and post them :))**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Alrighty this will be my last chapter till next week...I'm off to PA, but I promise there will be more when I come back!! **

**I don't own SON. **

**Chapter 3- Spencer goes home.  
**

"okay sweetheart, you have everything right?"

"yes mom!"

"Okay be safe, call me when you get there, and don't forget...DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS!!" could she be any louder?

"Oh and I love you Spencer!!" Well I think that just answered my question.  
I turn back and look at my mom. "I love you too mom." Even though I'm excited to go home, I really am going to miss her.

Meanwhile...

"Jake, Alyssa, come downstairs there is something I have to tell you two!"

Jake was on the phone with his girlfriend, while Alyssa was in her room on the computer messaging her friends. When they both heard their dad they both ran downstairs. Their father was sitting on the couch with the biggest and brightest smile they haven't seen in awhile...well since 10 years ago.

"Whats up dad?" asked Jake.

"Yeah dad you look like we won the lottery, or got rid of our old neighbor, Mrs. Curchery, oh how I hate that old hag!" said Alyssa

"No kids this is even better, go get cleaned up and make sure the house is clean." Arthur said, still with the huge grin plastered to his face.

"Wait why? Whose coming over? You know my girl is coming over in about an hour right?" Jake said look at his dad questionaly.

"It's a surprise, so just go do what I told you."  
Jake and Alyssa ran back upstairs wondering what the whole surprise thing was all about. Who was coming over? and why did it make their dad, Arthur Carlin, so happy?

* * *

"We will be arriving the Los Angelas airport in 15 minutes. Please put your seatbelts on and Thank You for your patience."  
said one of the pilots.  
Wow I'm finally here, I'm finally home. My mom sent my car to California 2 weeks ago and said it should be in paking lot B in the reserved area. So I make my way through the busy airport, out into the parking lot and into section B. There was my baby,  
black Nissan 350z, my birthday present mom gave me last year. I throw my carry-ons in the trunk and set off out of the airport parking lot and to my destination...home. Hopefully all my stuff already arrived, cause I'm ready for a shower!

I'm finally here, and wow it still looks the same. I'm a little nervous to see everybody, I mean come on its been forever!  
The Uhaul truck isn't here so my stuff hasn't come yet, bummer, guess that shower is going to have to wait. I get out of the car and ring the doorbell.

"Hey Jake can you get that, I just got out of the shower and dad is out in the backyard cleaning out the pool!" Alyssa yelled from the bathroom.

Jake ran downstairs thinking maybe his girlfriend was a little early. He opened the door and saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, very familiar too. Tall, very tan skin, athletic body, blonde hair and the most bluest eyes, like his...just like his.

**Okayy so i left it hanging i know! lol but it keeps you guys wondering how this will go!  
Reviews would be great, the more I get the faster I put up new chapters, you guys are my motivation!!3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okayy so im back :) and thanks for the reviews, i know i kept you guys waiting so here's another chapter, short but getting good! If there is any errors sorry :\ im soo tired soo i probably didn't notice.**

"well are you gonna let me in squirt or are you just gonna stand there?"

It finall clicked into his head who it was, his older sister. I flung myself myself on him and we hugged for the longest time. Wow how I miss my brother so much.  
"Oh my god its you! Dad said there was a surprise but I would have never guessed it being you," my brother said, tears in his eyes.

Alyssa heard all the noises and ran downstairs. When she saw Spencer she stopped at the last step...

"Spencer?...is it really you?!"

"You better believe it baby sis, and I'm staying!" I said excitely. She ran up to and gave me a hug. I always missed them but only now did it hit me hard. I grew up knowing my brother and sister, playing with them and than it was all gone, taken away from me.

"Is that my little girl?" Said Arthur walking into the living room. My face brightened up so much seeing him, my dad. I ran up to him and hugged him with all my strength. I had tears in my eyes because this was a dream come true...its been 10 years and I'm finally back.

We've been sitting on the couch just catching up on stuff, school mostly. "Spencer you deffinetely have to try-out for our soccer and dance team here," said Jake.

"Yeah Spencer you would do great!" Dad added.

"Sounds good, I will start practicing tomorrow but first let me get a shower since my stuff is here."

I ran upstairs, into my room and grabbed a towel, than off to the shower.

While I'm in the shower I here the doorbell ringing, I do remember Jake saying his girlfriend was coming over. Hmm can't wait to meet her. Jake runs to the door and is greeted by his beautiful girlfriend.

"Well hey baby I miss you!" said Jake kissing her. "I miss you too hun," she said grinning. They go into the kitchen and sit on the stools watching Arthur make dinner.

You know its so confusing when you don't know what box has what! I finally found my dance shorts and a t-shirt and put them on.  
I don't even bother doing my hair, I'll just let it air dry.

Spencer runs downstairs and and smell something amazing...food!! She walks into the kitchen.

"Mmm dad what are you cooking?"

"Your favorite Spencer, spaghetti." said my dad while tasting the sauce.

As I turn around I see Jake's girlfriend. She's staring at me wide eyed like she has seen me before...she looks really familiar.  
too familiar ...Oh my god.

"Spencer?"

"Ashley..." I whispered.

* * *

Ashley's POV

While I walk up to my boyfriend's house I see a nice car in the driveway...I wonder Whose over. Jake didn't say anything about company. I ring the doorbell and I'm greeted by my boyfriend greeting me.

"Well hey baby I miss you."  
"I miss you too hun."

We walk into the kitchen and watch his dad cook. Wow is his dad amazing at cooking.

"So Mr. C what are you making tonight?" What! I'm curious!

"Spaghetti, wanna taste the sauce for me??" asked Mr. C.

"Oh most deffinetely!" I taste the sauce and its freaking delicious.

"Wow thats amazing Mr. C!"

"Well thanks Ashley." I remember when Mr. C made spaghetti all the time, but thats when Spencer was around... I still miss her, she's probably more beautiful than she was 10 years ago.

I heard someone going down the steps but Alyssa is in the living room watching t.v. And than there she was, beautiful, stunning, amazing looking girl. Those blue eyes, wow. I can't help but check her out, short shorts showing off her tan toned legs with a snug t-shirt which showed her legs weren't the only thing toned, her beautiful blonde hair still wet from the shower, and those eyes...I've seen those eyes. But wow she's hot!

"Mmm dad what are you cooking?" she asked, her voice is like an angel, and pretty sexy too...wait did she say dad?

"Your favorite Spencer," wait what did he say,"spaghetti." Oh no...what did Mr. C say? Spencer? His daughter Spencer? My Spencer?

She turns around and looks at me with those eyes, I knew I've seen them before, and there is was, all the memories flooding back to me,  
it was her, it was my Spencer, and she's even more beauitful than I imagined her to be.

"Spencer?"  
Spencer's eyes widened.  
"Ashley..." she whispered it but I heard it. She remembers me and my heart is racing. I feel so alive right now, and not even Jake could make me feel this way.

**Like?? Reviews please :) I'll post more up tomorrow!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The reviews are amazing!! I love you guyss :) **

**yes i know the whole age difference with Jake and Ashley is weird, there are alot of couples like that in my school, so idk lol  
Baley-fo-life, thanks yes I'm very happy about this story and how its going. **

**Well here it goes :))  
**

Spencer's POV

Shit, what do I say? I'm speechless. She's gorgeous, wow she really is. My heart is thumping so loud, and I don't even know why.  
I feel so excited, and confused at the sametime.

"Spence? wow is it really you?" Oh my god how I miss her calling me spence.

Before I could speak my dad interrupted me.

"Okay you two, lets go eat, you guys can catch up on stuff later." So we all sat at the dinner table, me next to Alyssa, and I'm sitting right across from Ashley. Its so hard not to look at her, she's so beautiful.

"So Ashley, we were talking to Spencer about soccer earlier, I remember you two used to play all day everyday. She was also supposed to be captain this year fo her high school, but she moved here instead." said my dad.

"Oh really, well I'm captain for King high's varsity team and I would love having you on the field with me," Ashley said with that nose scrunching smile. And I'm probably blushing like an idiot, great!

"That wwould be awsome, I'm actually gonna start training for soccer and dance tomorrow, oh wait Ash do you still dance?" cause I would love to watch you move...Oh shit, did I just think that?

"Of course! I would never stop doing it, our dance team is amazing at our school too."

"Kay cool guys can we talk about something other than you two?" snapped Jake, wow thats not normal of him, he's being an ass.  
After dinner me and Ashley cleaned up the dishes while the rest of the family went to go watch a movie in the family room.

"So your dating my brother, I would have never thought you two a couple." I said chuckling. In a way I feel kinda jealous, but probably cause she was my bestfriend...right?

Ashley laughed, "I know after you left I was devestated and he was there to comfort me. And than last year he asked me to be his girlfriend, so yeah."

Hmm that doesn't seem right to me.

"Oh I'm really sorry about all that...ughh, I missed you a lot Ashley," I wish I never left her here, she wouldn't be with Jake.  
Why do I care so much? Ashley look up into Spencer's eyes."Really? cause I missed you like crazy Spence." Everything was perfect,  
we are soo close to eachother and she won't look away, our eyes are still locked.

"Hey Ash lets go in my room and you know...watch a movie," said Jake with a grin.

Well everything was perfect till assface ruined it.

"Umm okay, Spence we on for tomorrow? Training?" asked Ashley, her face full of hope.

"Yeah." Than I walked off, I'm pissed off. Watch a movie? Thats a load of bullshit. He's way too young for her, he's almost 16 and she is 18! What the hell! My first day back and I'm already ready to kick my brother's ass! Ughh I hate to admit it,  
but I think I'm jealous.

I walk into the family room. "Hey Spencer me and dad are watching Transformers, wanna watch with us?" Aww I love Alyssa, she has grown soo much.

"Aww I would love to Alyssa but I'm super exhausted, I think I'm just going to sleep."

"Okay hun, goodnight i love you." my dad said.

"yeahh goodnight Spence, seeyah in the morning, love yah."

"Love you guys goodnight."

I went into my room and slammed the door, hopefully that ruined their damn movie time.

* * *

Ashley's POV

Movie time? Really Jake? He annoys me sometimes. But Spencer's face when he said that looked crushed. Why? And wow she missed me!  
She actually admitted to missing me, sweet!

"So babe, I say we ignore the movie and pay attention to eachother," Jake said smirking at me.

"Actually I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna go home, I have to train with Spence tomorrow."

"Ugh whatever, I'll talk to you later then." He kissed me and I closed the door behind me. I pass by Spencer's door and just stop,  
I want to go in there so bad, I'm dying to tell her the truth, but I can't....I'm door is crack and the lights are off, she must be sleeping, I whisper softly, "10 years ago you wrote me a letter Spencer Carlin, and yes you did keep your promise,  
you came back to me."

I leave the house and get into my car, and the whole way I can't help but to think about her amazing blue eyes and that smile.

* * *

Jake's POV

What the hell is going on. Spencer comes home today and yes I miss her sooo much but once I saw her and Ashley see eachother for the first time in forever I knew this was going to be bad. Ashley is mine, and I don't care if they were old bestfriends, the look they give eachother isn't a bestfriend look, its more. I'm not losing my girl by my own sister, it's not happening. I just had to interrupt them in the kitchen when they were cleaning up and to make it better I put in the whole movie line sentence to see if it pissed off spencer.  
By the looks of her face it did. But Ashley didn't look too happy either. What the fuck!

**What does Ashley have to tell Spencer? The truth? **

**Okayy so i'm gonna start putting up Jack's POV's because hes gonna be a big part of this story.**

**I know it seems like I'm rushing into things but trust me I'm not lol :) **

**Reviews would be awsome!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting sooner! It's been crazy with modeling and work, so I have to squeeze this in lol Like I said, I'm not rushing into anything I'm probably going to fit the whole school year in the story, it depends. But thats my goal :)**

* * *

My alarm clock wakes me up at 7am. I hit the snooz button and roll out of bed. Ash is training with me since school starts in 3 weeks.  
I get a text and its Ashley.

**Ash-Goodmorning sunshine! I'm outside waiting for you :)**

**Spence- Well goodmorning 2 you 2. Give me a sec.**

I throw on shorts and a t-shirt, get my stuff and run to her car.

"Hey."

"Hey Spence, okay so soccer or dance first?"

"Hmm, soccer, dance tires me out more."

"Okay yeah good idea." We drive up to the huge park. The park where I first met Ashley.

"So Carlin, you ready to get your ass whooped?" Ash says with her devilish smirk.

"Me? Ha your funny!"

We started playing one on one. I was beating her 3-2 when all of a sudden me and her fall. She landed right on top of me and looked at me.

"Are you trying to get me hurt so you can win Davies? Hmm, I never thought you would be the cheating type."

"Well what can I say, I'm very competative." She looks straight into my eyes and than suddenly gets off. Bummer. She helps me up.

"Okay you win this time but I'll kick your ass next time." she said.

"Oh we will see about that!" I said grinning at her and racing her to the car.

We decided to skip the dance and do that tomorrow since we were exhausted. Ashley talks me into having lunch with her and she HAS to pay. I put up a fight but that obviously didn't work.

"So did you leave anyone special back in Jersey?" Now we are eating and catching up with the 10 years that we missed.

"Um nope. A few flings here and there, but no one special." I said.

"Your like really into my brother I see, why?" So I'm curious, and it's been bothering me.

"Um, well..." she was interrupted by the waiter.

"Here's your soda miss." damn waiter, she was about to tell me!!

"Oh thanks!," said Ash smiling at him. "So Spence you nervous for school to start?"

She completely threw away the conversation we were just having, why though? Something isn't right.

"Neh, last year though, than off to college!" We talk some more than she pays the bill and we are off.

So its been 2 weeks and me and Ashley have been hanging out non-stop, like old times. We can't get enough of eachother. Jake and her aren't doing so well, when I ask her about it she tells me to forget about she lefts Jakes room last night she came up to my door again. Yes again. The first time she did it she whispered something about my letter and how I kept my promise and wow did that boggle my mind. So she got my letters. And what was she dying to tell me? Well anyways, I couldn't really hear what she said this time but she was really upset and all I heard her whisper was "hes making me...........choose you." Hmm I have no clue!

I get a text.

**Ash- sry cnt hangout today, nexttime.**

Thats weird.

**Spence- you okay?**

**Ash- im fine.**

My brother must have upset her, I have to go ask him. I get into the shower and than walk into his room.

"Hey sis whats up?"

"Why is Ash upset?" Cut to the point.

"It's nothing just let it go, she will live."

"No she tells me everything but shes not telling me this so obviously its bad!"

"Okay look I know you like her Spence, and no not in a bestfriend kind of way, and its the same with her, she likes you too.  
I'm not dumb! I can see it. The way you two look at eachother. Shes mine Spencer so back off, its your fault she came to me, you fucking left her. If I knew this would happen I would have never wanted you to come back to LA. Me and her were perfectly fine till you showed up. So do us a favor and fucking leave her alone!"

I stood there, dumbstruck. I couldn't think of anything to say. I stormed out, barely even noticing Ashley at the doorway.  
I way crying and I ran out of the house and just kept running.

* * *

Ashleys POV

So these 2 weeks have been amazing with Spencer. Not so amazing with Jake. I should just break up with him, I mean shes here now right?  
I'm at her house right now but in Jake's room. We are fighting once again.

"This is dumb Jake, seriously, she's my bestfriend."

"Whatever Ash, I know there is more, just admit it! you like her!"

"Jake stop, please."

"Admit is Ashley."

"...okay fine! Yes I'm falling for your sister, hard. Are you happy now?"

"No I'm not happy, I'm fucking far from it! Stay away from her Ash. You know what, Choose. Me or her."

"The is rediculous, first of all you can't tell me who I can be friends with or not, she has been my bestfriend forever."

"She left you, she left you and you came to me."

"This is rediculous Jake, you need to cool down, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I walked out of his room and I stopped infront of Spencer's door, her lights off and door cracked.

"He made me choose between him or you Spence...and I choose you."

-

* * *

  
I'm just not in the mood to do anything today, I need to think. So I text Spencer.

Ash- sry cnt hangout today, nexttime.

Spence- are you okay?

Ash- im fine.

I'm laying in bed wondering what I'm going to do. What did I get myself into? Ugh what am I doing, I need to go talk to her, I need to tell her everything.

I grab my keys and speed to Spencer's. The door is open and I go right in. I hear yelling so I quietly go upstairs.

"No she tells me everything but shes not telling me this, so obviously its bad." Thats Spencer, whats going on?  
The door is cracked so I just stand next to it and listen.

"Okay look I know you like her Spence, and no not in a bestfriend kind of way, and its the same with her, she likes you too.  
I'm not dumb! I can see it. The way you two look at eachother. Shes mine Spencer so back off, its your fault she came to me, you fucking left her. If I knew this would happen I would have never wanted you to come back to LA. Me and her were perfectly fine till you showed up. So do us a favor and fucking leave her alone!" Oh my god, I can't believe this. It got quite and than Spencer opens the door almost slamming into me and she starts to cry and run out of the house. I walk into his room.

"Fuck you Jake. Really your own sister? You know what I made my choice...We're over." I walked out and went looking for Spencer.

I finally found her at the park, sitting on a swing, just swinging slowly looking at the ground.

"Spence?" She looked up at me, a frown on her face.

"What are you doing here Ashley?"

"I came here for you, we need to talk."

"No we don't, just listen to me, Jake is right I inteferred with both of your lives, I left Ash, that was my choice. I can't just come back and think it can go back to the way it used to be. He likes you alot, maybe even loves you, and you know what I'm happy for you guys. I'll see you around i guess."

And shes off, she left me standing there, heartbroken.

* * *

Jake's POV

Okay so I freaked on Spencer. Part of me doesn't care and the other half feels kinda bad. But now Ashley broke up with me. This isn't fair. Ughh whatever, we will get back together in a day or two. These two wouldn't even last. I'll make sure they won't last.

**Crazy I know, your gonna hate Jake for a little while lol I know I do lol!**

**Reviewsss :) Love you guys!  
**


	7. Sorry! I'm Back!

Hey guys! I know its been forever since I've posted anything up. Well my excuse it school lol This doctor stuff is taking up my life, but now I actually have time to write up the rest of the story. I was having a little trouble with an ending to it, so if you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them. Like I said I really apologize for this long delay. I know I hate reading a story and that person doesn't finish it but I will 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys so I know it's been forever and I'm truly sorry. I'm so caught up with school, its like taking over my life lol But I'm back and I need to finish this story  plus I got another story in mind so keep checking for updates about that one. I'll be putting it up real soon.

Okay here it goes!

Ashely's POV

If she only let me say what I was thinking. If she only had let me tell her the way I felt about everything. If she only have let me said that I loved her. I wouldn't be in this awkward situation, in her house sitting at the dinner table with the family, next to Jake. I know I know it was dumb for me to just go back to him, but it's the closest thing I have to her. She obviously doesn't like me anymore, so my guess is just to give up. But that's the thing, as much as I want to or think it's the best thing to do…I just can't.

It's been 6 months. Six long months! She talks to me, but not like we used to. Her walls are closed. She doesn't send me those quite signals anymore. Her eyes are blank. The doors are closed. Not even a crack. She talks to me with no love in her voice. I blame this on Jake. I blame this on the fact that I gave up.

"So Ashley, the season was amazing. Now that soccer is over are you ready for dance? Your in pretty good shape so it should sail by!"

I love Mr. C! He always liked me and made me feel right at home.

"Yeah I'm so ready, I've been practicing and we have a chance at regionals for the street cup this year."

"Nice Ash, I'm real proud of you. What about you Spencer? Are you excited?" Mr. C asked.

She looked up quickly, like she wasn't paying attention to the conversation, like she was thinking deep in thought about something else. Which she has been doing for quite some time now.

"Um, y-yeah, yeah I'm ready for it."

Mr. C couldn't help but look at her with concern written all over his face. I feel his pain. Not knowing what's going on but knowing its obviously hurting his girl, my girl.

"Hey Spenc, are you okay? These past couple of days you've been acting strange, like something upset you…did something happen?"

And for some weird reason Jake snapped. "Dad she's fine, seriously, stop bothering her. It's probably some stupid boy problem or maybe she failed a test or something, she will get over it."

Shock written all over my face. Because I finally realized why this was all happening, and it cleared it 100% when Spencer got out of her seat and went off to her room. Jake is making her feel this way. Jake is threatening her. Jake is stopping her from being her normal self infont of me. But what if it isn't that. What if I'm just making myself believe that. What if she really just doesn't want me in that way. I'm confused and hurt, and it's obviously seen all over my face.

"Hey Ash are you okay? My sister is just a depressed freak, don't worry about her."

By this time Mr. C cleaned up the table and decided he needed to relax and watch a movie in the living room. Jake and I still sitting at the kitchen table, I can't move. So much going through my head, so confused. I need answers, and I will get them…now. Its been only seconds since he's said that statement, but I don't answer quickly. It actually feels like minutes before I answer him.

"I don't know what's going on Jake, but you better tell me now." And like he knew what I was talking about he got up from his chair.

"You know what Ash, these 6 months without her interfering have been amazing. It doesn't matter what I said to her, we are happy now." I can't believe this. I'm speechless. And than all of a sudden anger shoots through me like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sick of this Jake, I'm sick of you controlling her! Whatever your putting in her head needs to stop. We are finished. For good. Don't believe me? Well you better start, because now I despise you and your little games. Fuck off Jake."

And I ran. Ran upstairs. Ran right to her door, not bothering to knock. I open the door, and the picture infront of me makes me want to die. No.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright so I did this during my class :) I will post more up soon but right now I'm heading off to work :\ Thanks for the post guys! oh and yes I know there was a huge jump of "6 months" but during those six months it was Spencer not being "herself" and to tell you the truth I don't want this story to be too depressing, so I fast forwarded it a little. But trust me, this drama is just ONLY the beginning :p I think I have a good ending for this story so I'm gonna try to finish it as soon as possible. **

Spencer's POV

So its been six long months since that day. The day I walked away from the girl I care about the most. I couldn't help it. I wouldn't be able to hear her say she didn't want me. That she loved Jake and not me. It hurts to think that its all my fault. I left. 10 years later I walk back in her life like its no problem, like she didn't have her own. Jake is right. I can't just come back into someone's life and think everything will be okay. It doesn't work that way… life doesn't work that way. She went back to him. Ugh. Right back into his arms. I knew she liked him, I knew what I really wanted would never come true.

These months have been very crucial for me. Jake threatened me. Bad. It was only a week after I walked away from Ashley. He cam into my room…

"_Hey Spence can we talk for a second?" He is acting strange, too nice._

"_Yeah Jake what's up?"_

"_Okay let me just cut to the chase…Ashley." I knew exactly where this was going and I have a feeling this is going to kill me._

"_What about her Jake? What's going on?" I'm getting nervous. I know he will do anything to have her. To win._

"_Look Spencer, I don't know what's really going on with you two. But whatever it is, its destroying mine and her relationship. We were perfectly fine till you barged back in our lives. I'm not saying you can't be friends wither, I get it, you two were bestfriends. But if I see things changing again, I swear to you I will destroy everything. Meaning I'll give mom a call, and when she finds out her little perfect girl is becoming a freak, she will snatch you right back to Jersey. Bye-bye Los Angeles, bye-bye Ashley. You understand? It's my birthday tomorrow and we are all going out to dinner. Make it seem like this talk never happened. If I see anything different, I'll call you out right infront of everyone. Don't test me, and don't think I won't."_

_And he left. He left me standing there. Tears welling up in my eyes. Knowing he has won. He won her and got her. All I can do now is watch them for the rest of my life, watch them kiss, watch them hug, watch them be happy. And all I have to do it pretend…pretend to be happy._

Thinking of that day makes me cry everytime. I miss her. I realized my life without her is horrible. I start thinking horrible things. Things to hurt.

So here we are sitting at the dinner table. My dad, me, Jake and Ashley. Alyssa was at some birthday party for a friend of hers. So she was sleeping over.

"So Ashley, the season was amazing. Now that soccer is over are you ready for dance? Your in pretty good shape so it should sail by!" Soccer was actually really good. Our season was great. I barely talked to Ashley though. I was too afraid, too afraid to be too close.

"Yeah, I'm so ready, I've been practicing and we have a chance at regional's for the street cup this year."

"Nice Ash, I'm proud of you. What about you Spencer? Are you excited?"

I was in my own little world. I really didn't hear too much of the conversation but I heard my name. It got me back to reality and I realized what my dad was asking me, with everyone looking at me, expecting me to say something.

"Um, y-yeah, yeah I'm ready for it." My words are shaky and I know my dad was going to catch on sooner or later.

"Well that's good Spencer. Oh and I forgot, your birthday is a week from now, are you going to do anything special for you 18th birthday? It's a Friday so make it good!" Oh shit I forgot my birthday was next week!

"Uh yeah I don't know what to do yet, I'll think of something this week dad." And my eyes go right back down to my plate.

"Hey Spenc, are you okay? These past couple of days you've been acting strange, like something upset you…did something happen?"

Before I could answer, make up a stupid excuse as to why I was acting this way Jake snapped. It actually made me jump a bit. He's changed. Not just his personality but his looks. He works out a lot now and he's grown, muscles and height. I'm terrified of him. My own little brother.

"Dad she's fine, seriously, stop bothering her. It's probably some stupid boy problem or maybe she failed a test and is going all emo on us now. She'll get over it."

And it killed me. My own damn brother. Destroying my life. I know I shouldn't have interfered with his, but can I help what my heart wants? Can I help the fact that his girlfriend was my bestfriend and the love of my life? And it finally hit me, I will never be with her, I will never have this girl in my arms, because even though it might be in a friendly way or not, Jake will destroy my life. This depression hit me. I needed to do something. I walk up from the dinner table and run to my room.

Crying and crying. What else can I do? Now I'm angry and upset. I can't help what I'm feeling. I love this girl. I can't help but think this was all on me. I put this on myself, I should suffer for it. Why be here when everything I ever wanted is with my brother. That monster.

I fish through my drawer and find a blade. I always told myself I would never do this. I took it from my dad's shed 2 months ago but wussed out. But now my depression has full control over me, has full control of my head and what I'm about to do. I look at my wrist, smooth, soft skin that has never been damaged. I put the blade right onto the skin, not even realizing the footsteps coming upstairs, not even realizing someone barging through my door. My mind is going eighty miles per hour, with thoughts flying everywhere. I press the cold blade down and as I start to bleed I hear her. I look up and she's standing there, tears running down her face, hands to her mouth, keeping herself from screaming.

And than all of a sudden she is grabbing me, stopping me from continuing the assault on my arm. She takes the blade from me and throws it. And she hugs me, and all I can do is break down and cry, because even though I love this, her holding me, I also know Jake is going to ruin this. He's going to call my mom. But something in my heart tells me its time for the old Spencer to come out and fight back.

**Reviews would be great :) The more reviews the faster I post more up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the review guys :) love you all! This one is a little short, but I have to get ready for a party at my house tonight. Parents are having mucho people over and i gotta look nice :) lol please review and tell me what you think! I will have more up I promise!!**

Ashley's POV

If I knew what was going on, I never would have stayed with Jake. Spencer is way too important to me and I'm sick of just sitting back and not doing what my heart tells me to do. But walking in on her hurting herself, watching her form become lifeless, weak. That isn't the Spencer I love, my bestfriend, the love of my life. I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I do love her. It was somewhat clear before but now watching her do this to herself has cleared it completely. I care for this girl more than anything in this world.

So as I'm standing there, hands fly up to my mouth because all I want to do is scream. Scream at the pain she is inflicting on herself, cause not only is she hurting herself, but it's killing me. So what do I do? To tell you the truth I don't even remember telling myself to go up to her and hold her. To take that blade and throw it across the room and just hug her. Something I've been dreaming to do, not in these conditions but right now that's not what matters.

We now are laying in her bed. It must have been at least an hour now. Not moving out of our positions. Mr. C went to bed, I heard him walk into his room and Jake left the house. I'm holding her close to me, us facing eachother. She's staring at nothing, a blank stare, or her just thinking. I can't help but break the silence.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to her. I needed to. I was selfish on the way I acted. I knew she felt the same way towards me but that day she walked away from me, the day I was going to tell her I loved her she walked away, and I thought maybe she didn't love me.

Her hers shot right up to mine. Looking through my eyes, reading me like an open book.

"Ashley none of this is your fault. I should have never walked right inbetween you and Jake. I didn't mean for it to go that way, It just happened. But its wrong for me to take something away from my brother."

"Spencer you didn't take anything away from Jake. Ever since we were little I was always yours. I still am yours, and no one can take that away from you." And everything I just said was completely true. She's staring at me, face shocked, like she never suspected me to ever say that, but I did.

"Ash I have something to tell you."

"Actually Spence hold that thought." And I got up from our position, kneeling on the bed looking at her. I look down at her wrist, bandaged. I caught her in time before she could go through all the way, so the cut was small, but it doesn't stop the pain I feel when I see it. She stares at me with questionable eyes, but she doesn't say anything, instead she waits.

"Six months ago I found you at the swing set, after Jake freaked on you. I was going to tell you something but you cut me off and left me standing there." She gets up from her laying position and kneels right in front of me, searching my eyes. " What I was going to tell you was very important."

"Go on Ash, tell me…please." Her sentence was more of a beg or plead. I lace my hands with hers and continue.

"The day you left me, 10 years ago, devastated me. You were my bestfriend and you just left." Spencer puts her head down like she was ashamed of herself. My hand goes up to her chin and lifts her head. "Listen to me Spence, its okay, because you came back, you kept your promise." It took her a little while but than she realized what I meant.

"The letter, you read the letter. You never wrote me back, I thought you got over me so quickly and you wanted to move on Ash."

"Spence I did write you back. I was actually with Jake…" and than I paused for a second "Oh no Jake took it, no wonder why you never wrote back to me. We started to hangout, me and him, like all the time but just as friends, one day I wrote back to your letter. I was so excited when I got yours, but I did notice him acting strange about it, like he was jealous. So when I wrote back I asked Mr.C if he could mail it for me, I left it on the counter and the next day he said it was gone. Jake came running in and told me he through it in the mail box for me, and I never thought he would just take it instead."

"I'm sick of him being like this, and you know what I'm sick of sitting here being depressed like he has control over me. I don't know what got to me but this isn't me." It made me so happy to hear her say that. A grin on my face I continue…

"Okay Spence back on track." And she smiles, "So we started to hangout, and it felt like old times, but I can't help but to think there was something else added to it. I always questioned what it was but I soon came to realize what it was. Yes we are bestfriends but I feel like we should be more. Spencer Carlin I am inlove with you, and I have been forever, I just didn't know what that feeling was, but I do now. Jake isn't what I want, its you."

She had tears in her eyes, but they weren't sad tears, and she whispered something, those three words that made my heart beat so fast… "I love you too Ashley Davies forever and always."

I had the biggest smile on my face now. She's mine. My girl. Forever. My hand cups her face, my thumb brushing her lips softly. I lean closer to her. And she leans the rest of the way. Our lips are touching, so softly. It's like my whole world just stopped, and its just me and her. I don't want to stop, I don't ever want to stop.

**So whatchya think? Reviews would be great :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I'm loving your guy's reviews :) They make me so happy. And yes Jake does have some serious problems, I write this and his character actually pisses me off. lol Okay so I was planning to write another chapter tomorrow morning in one of my classes but I forgot I'm going to Rutger's University for the day so I will try to post it up later in the day. Thanks for supporting my story :)**

**I don't own the SON Characters, just asshole Jake and lovely Alyssa :)  
**

Spencer's POV

Last night was amazing. Well not the whole night but the ending was great. I've never been so happy in my life. The kiss was amazing especially after, I can't stop thinking about it, its like a damn tape that won't stop repeating itself, but I actually don't mind it…

_She cups my face with her soft hand, her thumb brushing on my lips. Chills run through my body, I shiver under her touch. And than she does something that excites me, she wants to kiss me, she leans closer to me, and like its instinct I close the gap between us and our lips touch. It's a soft kiss, but as soft as it is, its such a powerful one, because it has so much meaning to it. _

_I don't know what came over me but my hand slips behind her neck and I deepen the kiss, I know we are taking this too fast, but I've been waiting for this since I met her again, 10 years later. She pushes me backwards and I lay on the bed with her on top of me. Tongues touching, hands roaming everywhere. We both stop to catch our air and she looks into my eyes. We're just laying like that looking into eachother's eyes. "So Spence?" _

"_Yeah Ash?"_

"_I was thinking…"_

"_Don't do that too much, you might hurt yourself!" I couldn't help it. And her big smile and playful smack melted my heart._

"_Yeah yeah, but seriously, I don't want to just be your bestfriend anymore…" She looks away from my eyes now, shy and nervous about what I'm going to say. "Look at me Ashley." And she looks back into my eyes._

"_I don't want that either, its not enough, so that's why I'm going to do this." I get out from under her and stand up next to the bed, she kneels on the bed close to me, our faces inches apart. "Miss Davies, will you be my girlfriend?" I had a huge smile on my face and I tilt my head. She pretends to think about it without cracking a smile and saying "Of course baby!" And we kiss, but this time its different, its harder, like we need eachother more than anything in this world._

Yes its official, Ashley and I are together, like a legit couple. She spent the night with me, and no we didn't have sex, but I can't say I didn't think about it. Its morning and I'm laying there watching her sleep. She's so beautiful, my girlfriend is so damn beautiful. I don't want to wake her up but I can't help but to kiss her lips, which makes her stir and eventually crack open her eyes a little bit. Than realization hit her she jumped out of bed.

"You mean last night wasn't a dream?" I'm confused, really confused.

"Uh no, I don't think so…" I answered.

"Wait so last night really happened, we are tog…" And I got her off with a grin on my face.

"Together yes, as in a couple, you know two people being with eachother."

Her face was adorable, she has a huge smile on her face and she started to do a victory dance.

"Finally this time it wasn't a dream!" I can't help but laugh at her. She jumps right on me and keeps kissing me. I love this, this is the best feeling in the world.

"Ashley! Spencer! I made your favorites! Chocolate Chip pancakes!" My father yelled from downstairs, he must have known Ashley spent the night. We look at each other with excitement in our eyes, can this day get any better?

We run downstairs and right into the kitchen. My dad is sitting down already, the table filled with breakfast. It makes my mouth water just looking at it.

"Jeez dad this looks amazing." "Yeah Mr.C I can't wait to stuff my face."

"Ha well are you two going to just stand there and admire the food, or are you actually going to sit down and enjoy it like normal humans do?" My dad must be in a great mood today, I wonder why…?

We sit down and start eating. "So Spence do you know where Jake went off to? He left looking pretty mad, I take it that you two broke up Ash?"

"Yeah dad I don't know where he went, I really actually don't even care. He's been acting very odd lately."

"Mhm, we broke up yesterday, to tell you the truth Mr.C he doesn't like the fact that me and Spencer are so close." Ashley answered.

"Yeah I figured that Ashley. Oh well he needs to understand that somethings you just can't break apart."

Me and Ashley looked at eachother with smiles on our faces, knowing that this fact was true. We look back at my dad and he gives us a small chuckle and smiles at us. It's so weird, its like he knows we love eachother, but wouldn't he say something? Wouldn't he freak out?

We hear a the door open and slam shut…Jake's home.

* * *

Ashley's POV

Last night was amazing, unforgettable. I never felt this way with anyone before, I know this is right, my heart is telling me this is right.

I'm in a peaceful sleep when I feel lips on mine, kissing mine. They are soft, not like Jake's. Wait I think I broke up with Jake. Oh my god, was last night a dream? I crack open my eyes just a little, afraid to be heartbroken…but instead it's Spencer I see, not Jake. My eyes shoot open and I fly out of bed, not knowing whether this was all a dream or what to think at this point.

"You mean last night wasn't a dream?"

Spencer looks at me confusingly, "Uh no, I don't think so…" She says it like she's not too sure what I'm talking about. I'm too afraid to ask if we are "together" because if it was a dream I'm going to feel like an idiot. I look down at her wrist and see the bandage, it couldn't be a dream.

"Wait so last night really happened, we are tog…" but before I can say it she smiles and cuts me off…

"Together yes, as in a couple, you know two people being with eachother." Oh she is such a smart ass.

I get so excited and can't help myself say, "Finally this time it wasn't a dream!" and I jump on her kissing her over and over again.

Her dad calls us down for pancakes, oh our favorite ones too. Can this day get any better?

We run downstairs and settle down to eat. Her dad is asking about Jake and for some reason I feel like he's on our side, like he knows something is up…neh he couldn't!

Then we hear the front door open and slam…fuck, it's Jake.

**HA so what do you guys think? I know once again I'm leaving it hanging, but i love doing it :D Lots and lots of reviews would be nice!Oh and also things between Spencer and Ashley will start to hit up as the story goes, just thought to add that in there :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is another chapter! I'm in the process of writing chapter 13 and 14 and drama is coming! lol just letting you guys know! its a heads up. I need lots and lots of reviews.**

Ashley's POV

Spencer, Mr. C, and I are just sitting at the table, frozen, waiting for something to happen. Jake comes through the hallway right into the kitchen. He looks at me than Spencer, realizing I'm not sitting opposite side from her but right next to her. Jake than looks at his dad and gives him a look of disapproval. He than looks at Spencer, but this time its different, like a warning, a "don't test me" look.

"So Ashley, why are you here early in the morning… couldn't eat at your own house?" He had such venom in his voice, all three of us knowing he didn't like this one bit. And it surprised me when Arthur spoke up before me or Spencer could.

"Actually Jake, Ashley spent the night with Spencer, why, is there a problem?" Arthur gave a glare to Jake obviously not liking his attitude.

"Oh is that so huh? Hey Spence after breakfast could I talk to you for a minute?" Oh hell no, there is no way in hell he is saying anything to her.

"Of course Jake! I'm actually done now, lets go in your room and you can tell me what's up!" At first I didn't catch on but I'm so used of Spencer these past months being this scared version of herself I almost forgot how the old her was so confident, but it made me happy to hear her back to herself. It actually made me smile. And to add onto my smiling, Jake looked shocked, like he didn't think his sister would go back to her confident self, she smirked at this remark and he looked even more angry than before.

Spencer got up from her seat and walked upstairs, with Jake trailing behind her. I look back at Mr. C and shrug my shoulders and let a deep breath out. What he said to this caught me off guard completely…

"Everything will be okay Ashley, things will work out." I stared at him, with confusion written all over my face, but he didn't explain. Instead he chuckled and got up from his seat, cleaning up the plates. I snapped out of it and got up helping him with the dishes. I had to thank him, even though I was still confused.

"Thanks Mr. C, for everything." He hugged me and than we sat on the couch, everything was fine until I heard yelling. Mr. C ignored it while all I wanted to do was run upstairs. I sat there for 5 more minutes and the yelling got worse. Before I could think twice about it I jumped from my seat and ran up the stairs going straight to Jake's door.

Spencer's POV

I walk up the steps with Jake right behind, the Spencer before yesterday would be shitting herself, but I'm back and I'm not giving up anymore.

We get into his room and he shuts his door behind him. He turns to me, pure anger written all over his face. I stand there, waiting to hear what bullshit he's going to pull on me. I cross my arms and stare at him.

"Well come on Jake, you wanted to talk to me…talk away!" I got this.

"What the hell Spence, not scared no more? I was starting to like to have power over you."

"Don't get used to that, its over with, I'm not going through that again. So go ahead yell and threaten me all you want, I'm ready for it." This better be good.

"So Ashley sleeping over huh? You stole my girlfriend, what did I say about this damnit?" His face is getting red, but for some reason this is just pumping up my adrenaline, making me want to come back to his statement so hard.

"Ex-girlfriend to be exact. And she's mine. She has been mine since I was 7 years old. So technically you took her from me."

"Yours? As in your girlfriend? You got to be fucking kidding me?! Mom is so going to kill you. And you left her, you left her and she came to me." Of course he pulls the mom shit, its starting to make me really pissed off.

"Yes as in my fucking girlfriend and no not kidding, not one fucking bit! You must really suck if I left her and she still somehow leaves you for me. Talk about boyfriend failure. And really Jake, your pulling the "mommy" card? Grow the fuck up, yeah you might have grown physically but you still have the mind of a 6 year old, you might want to get that checked."

I was proud of myself. For a second. Till he started to walk up towards me like he was going to hit me. Than before he could even touch me the door swings open. Both of our heads shoot towards the door and see Ashley standing there looking pissed. It's actually really hot, but I guess this isn't the time right?

"Back the fuck off Jake. I'm not even kidding you, lay a hand on her and I swear to god you'll be feeding through a tube for the rest of your fucking dumbass life!" Did I say really hot? I meant extremely…oh right, not the time, got it, concentrate Spencer, concentrate.

Jake whips completely around and stares at her.

"Spencer can't give you the pleasure I can sexy. You want me, not her, just tell her the truth." Oh he makes me mad.

"Actually Jake, I hated sex with you. Its called a fake orgasm, go look it up!" Even though I didn't want to know I smiled at Jake's wide open mouth. And to make this situation so much better I walk up to Ashley and grab her neck kissing her deeply. I look at Jake while talking to her.

"Thanks Ash, you're the best girlfriend ever." She smirks and grabs my hand taking me back to my room.

As we leave the room we hear something break. Jake is super pissed and he's probably breaking things. What a psycho. And than he yells something that makes me shiver.

"This isn't over Spencer! I swear!"

Ashley feels me shiver and holds me while we are standing in my room. She whispers in my ear which gives me chills.

"Don't worry about him, we got this, I believe in us." I love this girl.

I look into her eyes. "I love you Ash." She kisses me. "I love you so much Spence."

**I need reviews :) Tell me what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Spencer's POV**

It's Wednesday and me, Ashley and my dad are sitting at the kitchen table thinking of ideas as to what to do for my 18th birthday on Friday. I want to do something crazy, but also special with Ash.

"What about we rent the club in the city and then we can get like a band to play?"

"Ashley I'm sorry to say this but, my dad wasn't a rockstar, so the whole spend a billion dollars are on sweet birthday bash isn't going to work out for me." We all laugh and she gives an innocent smile.

"How about I rent you a party bus, and you can choose friends you want to invite and it will take you to a club?" Me and Ashley shoot our heads up to my dad, unbelievable.

"Really dad? Like are you serious, because that would be awesome!" He nodded his head and I jumped up and hugged him.

"Yes really, I will call tomorrow and make plans, my friend that I know his son actually owns the club and I heard Friday is some big night or whatever, I asked him today if he could get you VIP tags and he would be glad to do it." Oh this is amazing, my party is going to be amazing!

Ashley and I are just sitting there when the phone rings. My dad goes to pick it up and I hear him say, "Oh hey Paula." His eyes don't light up like they used to when he talked to her. Its upsetting really, they used to be so inlove and I just don't know what happened. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. They talk on the phone for a little while, while I sit there trying to hear what he's saying. He comes back to the table.

"Okay so Friday is still on, but…" Don't you hate that word? That would can make one happy sentence become a nightmare. I sit there with Ashley waiting for him to finish the sentence. Ashley sees me tense up a little and she automatically puts her hand on my thigh, squeezing it.

"But…on Saturday mom and Ben are coming here to celebrate. They want to take you, Alyssa, Jake and Ashley out to dinner for your birthday." For some reason I felt like this was a bad idea. I mean what the hell could go wrong? But I still can't help to feel that this isn't right. I shrug it off anyways, I'm too excited for Friday to even care about the next day.

"Sounds good to me!" Ashley gives me a smile but I see something in her eyes, something that I felt a second ago. Like something wasn't right, at all.

We finish up the plans for my birthday and sit on the couch a little watching tv. Dad went upstairs to shower up and get ready for bed while me and Ashley were cuddling on the couch, giving each other innocent kisses here and there. It's about 10 when Ashley decided she needed to get home since it was a school night. I walk her to her car and she leans up against her car on the driver's side. She looks gorgeous with the moonlight hitting her face, I press my body onto hers my hands on her hip, kissing her neck. Than we got rudely interrupted by a car driving infront of my house honking obnoxiously. We both look behind us and see Jake and his friends. His friends Josh and Jay were sitting there mouths wide open.

"Dude is that your sister and your ex hooking up? That's so fucking hot!" Ugh Josh is such a jock.

Jake doesn't answer but slams the door shut, he notices that his friends haven't left yet and he turns around and glares at them. They get the cue and speed off. He then looks straight at me. Without saying a word he walks back inside.

**Ashley's POV**

So I have a huge surprise for Spencer on Friday. Well technically Thursday at exactly midnight. We are sitting here deciding what we are going to do for Friday night and I can't help but smile at how excited she got when Arthur told her about the bus. Hell even I got excited! This is going to be amazing. The whole Jake and his friends thing was a little weird though. Well not really his friends, that typical of an everyday jock. Two girls kissing for them is like God to them. They would pay to see that shit. But Jake, he stared right at Spencer like he was telling her something without words. Whatever it is, he's not going to ruin us. And I will make sure of that.

The next morning I run to Starbucks and grab Spencer and I a caramel macchiato for school. Hell knows I need it for 1st period Senior English. When I get to the school I see her waiting by her car, she spots me coming and parking next to her. A smile on her face. It makes me feel so good that I can do that to her. That I can make her happy, it makes me happy. We talked about how we were going to act in school, and we came to the conclusion that we are who we are and we love who we want, so we can't help it. Plus I don't think I can ever keep my hands off of her. She's like a magnet I swear. I get out of the car and hand her the coffee she thanks me and gives me a loving kiss.

"Your welcome baby!" I than kiss her again, but this time my tongue slides into her mouth.

"Mm baby, you taste better than the coffee." She drives me crazy when she says things like that. I swear that no one has the effect she has on me. The bell rings before I can say anything else. We link hands and head off to 1st period.

"So oh my god, I heard you two were together but I never thought it was true! You two look so fucking cute together! I love this." That's Tori talking to us, she is on the soccer and dance team as well. She is like one of our really close friends who is coming to Spencer's party on Friday. Can't have a party without this girl, she is ALMOST as wild as me. The late bell rings and its off to do boring shit.

For second period we don't have the same class so we go our separate ways. I text Spencer while I'm in anatomy.

Ash- Hey beautiful

Spence- Well hey there sexy, I was just thinkin bout u.

Ash- oh really?

Spence- yes really, meet me in the bathroom?

Ash- which one? Near the cafeteria?

Spence- mhm cya there.

I shove my cell back into my purse. And raise my hand.

"Yes Ms. Davies?"

"Yeah can I go to the bathroom? Its one of those emergency things."

"Sure go ahead."

I run out of the room and sprint to the bathroom. She's waiting for me up against the wall further down the bathroom. I walk up to her, a smirk planted on her face. I press my body up against hers and grab her face, kissing her like its been so long. And to me, it has.

"So tonight your coming with me, don't ask where just trust me. I already told your dad so no need to worry. Than your sleeping over my house. Okay?"

"Oh bossing me around huh? I like it. Okay Ms. Davies, I trust you." She looks directly into my eyes and smiles. "I love you Ash." I can't help but to smile back at her. "I love you so much"


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I was watching the Phillies game (World Series) while writing this. Lol I know bad idea! But I hope you guys like it :) Oh and I said before that I was going to write another story soon, and I decided to tell you guys what's it going to be about. Its actually going to be my life-story, well not my whole life because I haven't lived it all yet BUT its what happened so far. I have some of it written already and here is a little preview before you read this chapter :D**

"_I don't know why I get so bored with all the guys I've dated. Its like I just don't like them. I don't know what's wrong with me." "Ash do you think maybe you like girls?" "Me? Omg never." Or maybe I do. _

**If you guys want a summary of it let me know, I would be glad to email you guys about it. It is really intense and all of it will be 100% true. It's a touchy subject but its what changed my life. :) Okay I'm done babbling on. lol

* * *

**

Spencer's POV

I'm running back and forth around my room, not knowing what the hell to wear for tonight. Ash won't tell me where we are going so I'm not sure if I should dress up or dress down. So I sit infront of my mirror and finish my make-up and hair. When I'm all finished with that I just decide to text her and ask her what would be appropriate to wear.

Spence- hey babe, what should I wear?

Ash- Hmm, don't need to dress up. :)

Spence- kay thnks baby

Ash- Yup! I'll be there in 20 min.

Oh man, now I'm nervous. I wasn't so nervous before but it's like it just hit me. I run to my closet and decide to wear tight skinny jeans, flipflops, and my button up top I got from Hollister which shows a little stomach. I look into the mirror and feel satisfied with myself. I quickly pack my bag since I'm sleeping over her house tonight. A million things are racing through my head about what is going to happen tonight. Her mom and dad won't be home so that makes me excited and nervous at the same time. I pack the bag and hear her honk, so I run downstairs and tell my dad I'll see him tomorrow after school.

She's standing outside of her car, up against it, her eyes looking me up and down. I see her lick her lips and it makes my whole body shutter with chills. I than take my time to check her out, dark wash skinny jeans with a black top, a lot of skin showing. Which drives me absolutely crazy!

"Like what you see?" I look up from my gaze and she's smirking at me.

"Maybe I do…" I'm up against her now, our lips barely touching, I'm waiting for her to kiss me but she's playing the same game. She finally gives up and she goes to close the gap, but I decide to tease her and pull back a little. She gets frustrated and I can't help but smirk at her.

"Oh is that how we are playing it tonight?"

I grin at her comment. "Why, can't take the heat?" Her mouth is wide open and then she pushes me up against her. I can feel her breath on my ear and her fingers lightly touching my skin that's showing on my stomach. And she whispers in my ear, with her husky voice, "Maybe I can't, are you going to stop me?" I moaned at this. It drove me crazy and I wanted her right there, but then she smiles and laughs walking around to the driver side.

"Two can play this game. Now are you going to stand there or get in the car?" Oh man, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

Ashley's POV

I'm on my way to pick up Spencer and I'm so nervous. I want this to turn out amazing, and I want to show her how much I truly care and love her. I stop right in front of my house and honk the horn. I see her room light shut off and I get out of the car and walk to the passenger side, my body up against it. She comes out of the house and wow, she looks amazing, sexy, beautiful and extremely hot. I look her up and down, getting the urge to just slam her on the ground and have my way with her. And then I see her looking at me, checking me out. I wore something sexy on purpose. To see how she would react, and by the looks of her, the reaction is exactly what I wanted.

I smirk at her. "Like what you see?" She looks up at me and responds, "Maybe I do…"

She walks up to me, our bodies pressed together, our lips barely touching. It's driving me crazy, I just want to kiss her but I know the game she's playing…and I'm not losing. I can't take it anymore and I go to close the gap, but she pulls back slightly. Ugh! She's teasing me. Fine I can play this game, a lot better too.

"Oh is that how we are playing it tonight?" She grins at me, her hands on my hips.

"Why, can't take the heat?" I'm shocked by her comment, but I compose myself quickly and grab her by the hips and slam her body up against mine, my mouth on her ear, I feel her skin shutter. I feel her skin under my fingertips as I lightly touch her stomach, going up her shirt. When I heard her moan I knew it was working. It took me all my power to push back and smile while walking back to the driver side laughing.

"Two can play this game. Now are you going to stand there or get in the car?" This night is going to be fun!

She gets in the car and we are off to my destination. We finally get there and she looks at me. I smile at her and get out of the car. She follows my actions and now we are walking on the sand, to a picnic set up under the pier.

"Wow Ashley, this is amazing." I see her eyes light up, and she looks truly happy.

"Well I wanted this to be special, for us. I wanted to be the first person to tell you happy birthday at midnight and give you your birthday kiss and present."

"Aw Ash!" And she hugs me, kissing me lightly and whispers "I love you Ash." I can't help but to smile and look into her eyes. "I love you too Spence, I really do." We sit down and I open the basket with all our food and drinks. We eat and talk about everything. It's that perfect moment no one could ever ruin. We lay on the blanket and her body is half on mine, she's looking at me, her fingers tracing my face.

"Ash do you think we are going to be together forever?" I look at her, trying to read what she meant by that.

"Of course baby. I know not think. I don't think I could ever be without you, you were my bestfriend for so long and I love you so much, and now that I have you to myself I can never ask for more, because I have everything that I ever wanted. I'm looking into her eyes, her crystal blue eyes, so beautiful. She smiles at me and kisses me with so much love. I cup her face with my hand and kiss her harder. We pull apart just looking into eachother's eyes. I look at my phone and its 11:59. So I get up from my position and grab something out of the basket. I grab her hand and she gets up, we stand right infront of eachother. The phone than changes to 12 midnight and I look into her eyes.

"Spencer, ever since we were little I always cared about you more than I have cared about anyone else. You were my bestfriend, my everything. When you left me I was devastated and I thought I would never see you again. Fate brought us back together and now we are closer than before. I love you so much and I truly mean it. This feeling I have for you is like no other. I know that what I have for you is true love, you're my soulmate, my bestfriend, my lover and my everything. Happy Birthday Spence." And I open and teal box that had the Tiffany's logo on it. There is a ring in it, with 2 hearts connected sourrounded by diamonds. She gasps and I look up at her. She has tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god Ash, I don't know what to say, I love you so much, I love you so so so much." She kisses me, and we stand there kissing eachother. I pull apart from her and grab her hand.

"So I bought this as a promise." I slide the ring onto her ring finger slowly. "Spence this is a promise, that I will never leave you, no matter what." She looked at it, her eyes sparkling, she looks up at me.

"Ash, I am truly inlove with you."

* * *

We head back to my place. Parents went to some vacation in Hawaii , yes my parents are rich. My dad is owner of some huge corporation while my mom is head of a modeling corporation. So technically when I mean by my place, I mean by the mansion I call home. I don't brag about it, its huge and it creeps me out sometimes, my parents are barely ever home and I barely ever get to see them. What's to brag about?

We walk through the door and straight to my room. "Hey Ash pick a movie while I get changed into my comfy clothes." I walk up to my dvd collection. "Kay, what are you in the mood for?" She pauses for a second and than responds. "How about disturbia? Or like Fast and Furious?" "Okay I'm choosing Fast and Furious baby." After I grab it and put it in the dvd player I walk into my walk-in closet and change into baby blue boy shorts panties and a white wife-beater. I sit on the bed Indian style and wait for her to get out. "God damn Spencer did you get lost in there or something?" At that moment she comes out, and holy shit! She looks so hot with her tiny boxers and her tanktop that's showing some of her stomach. I can't help but to look at her amazing toned legs and how toned her whole body is. I bite my lip and she notices. But she doesn't do anything about it, but walks up to the bed and lays on it.

The movie starts and I'm going CRAZY! I put my hand on her stomach and start to draw little circles. I feel her body shiver and I know its affecting her the way I want it to. She turns to me and kisses me. But soon enough pulls apart and starts to laugh, she jumps off the bed. "Want a soda? Cause I'm going to get one?" "Sure…" I she is so going to get it. I can't take this teasing anymore. I want her. I need her. She comes back upstairs with 2 cans and I'm behind the door waiting for her to come in. When she steps through the door I slam it shut and pin her up to it. Both the cans drop and I mentally thank her for not opening them yet. She must have gotten so turned on by it because now she is grabbing my face and we start to kiss. But I'm not letting her win. I pin her hands above her head and my face so close to hers. She's standing there looking from my eyes to my lips, and I knew any minute she will crack. Once again I put my mouth up to her ear and whisper.

"Do you want me baby?" Her body shivers. She nods her head, but that's not enough.

"What do you want me to do?…say it." She moans at this and finally answers me.

You can barely hear it but I did, and it sent a jolt through my whole body. "Fuck me Ash…do it."

**Want more??! I need reviews and than I will post the rest of this scene. Its very intense so please if you don't like sex scenes you might want to skip the next chapter lol I need lots and lots of reviews and I will try to post it tonight after I get home. LOVE YAH GUYSSS**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I realized what I did (ending chapter 14 like that) was pure evil lol! I was supposed to update when I got home but I was out late with the girlfriend and friends. So when I got home I passed out. It gave me chills writing this because my girlfriend whispers "do it" to me and it drives me CRAZY! Lol So here it is :)**

**Brend-uh-87: Who ISN'T in it for the sex :p it's the best part ha!

* * *

**

_You can barely hear it but I did, and it sent a jolt through my whole body. "Fuck me Ash…do it."_

I couldn't control myself any longer and I let go of her hands and grab her face kissing her so rough. My tongue playing with hers. My thigh goes inbetween her legs and she moans pushing her head back. I start kissing her neck going lower to her cleavage. I can't take it any longer and I take her top off throwing it aimlessly anywhere. I'm back up against her kissing and biting her neck. I can feel her tugging on my wifebeater so I let her take it off of me. I can see her staring at my chest, knowing she wants it all off. I grab her hand and lead her to the bed, pushing her down on it and straddling her. We start kissing again and I feel her hands going around my body to unclasp my bra. It takes her seconds and she throws it. She pushes me over and now she's on me, looking at my chest, her eyes look so hungry. She kisses my lips, than starts to kiss lower and lower till she's sucking on my left breast. I can't help but to moan and push her body closer to me.

**Spencer's POV**

I knew exactly what she was doing. Trying to win this little tease game of mine, but its not happening. I can't help but to look at how beautiful her body is, and all I want to do is run my hands all over every inch of it. It drives me nuts when I hear her moan and I plan on hearing a lot of that tonight. I continue kissing her lower down her body till I'm at her waistband of her boyshorts, I slide my tongue along it making her shiver. I look up at her, waiting for her approval. She nods her head and I smirk at her, taking her shorts off in one motion. She is so fucking beautiful, and I can't help but to look at her. "I love you Ash." And before she can say it back I'm kissing up her thigh till I'm at her heated center. My tongue teasing her, making her so wet. She moans my name and I get chills running down my body. My two fingers slide inside of her while I'm still licking her clit, making her moan louder than ever.

"Oh Spence, faster, mmm don't stop." Holy shit she is so hot, and I can't get enough of her. I go up and kiss her, my fingers still inside of her going faster and faster. I feel her nails scratching my back, knowing she is marking it up, but it turns me on even more. "Come on baby, get off for me." I feel her body shaking with pleasure and I know its coming. I go back down and slide my tongue inside of her, tasting her cum, she grabs my hair and pushes me closer to her. I grab her thighs and push her closer to me, making my tongue go deeper inside of her. Her moaning is getting louder and louder. My fingers once again go inside of her, my thumb rubbing her clit. I feel her body shaking more and more and I know she is going to orgasm soon. I lick my way up her body and my fingers work inside of her feeling her body tighten up. I kiss her neck and curl my fingers at the same time, her body pushing up and her head going back, screaming my name. I lay ontop of her and whisper in her ear, "I win."

I lay next to her, breathing heavily. My body is still so aroused I can't help my touch myself, not realizing before how wet I got. Then I feel her fingers touch my wetness and I stop breathing as it sends a jolt up my body. She must have noticed because she moans at the effect it gave me. She lays ontop of me as her fingers tease inside of me. Than she whispers something in my ear.

"The games not over yet."

* * *

I wake up to someone kissing me. I open my eyes slightly and see Ashley laying next to me, her arm wrapped around me. "Morning beautiful, and happy birthday my love." She kisses me again and I can't help but smile. "Thanks baby, and good morning to you. Last night was amazing. I love you." She looks into my eyes, her cute smile appearing on her face. "Yes last night was amazing, I love you so much."

"Why don't we get a shower, get breakfast, than watch some movies and relax before tonight's party."

"Sounds good to me baby."

She gets up from the bed still naked from lastnight. She's at the bathroom door and she turns around facing me. "Are you gonna come, or just stare?" I swear that girl is going to be the death of me.

* * *

Meanwhile back at home…

"Jake are you going to Spencer's party tonight?" Arthur asked.

"No I don't feel like it. I'm hanging with a bunch of the guys, probably going to the beach."

"Okay, do you need a ride to school?"

"No I'm fine." Jake looks around. "Where's Spencer?"

"Oh she stayed the night at Ashley's and they are skipping school today since it's her birthday."

"Wait she stayed the night with Ashley?"

"Yes this is what I said, why Jake? Why have you been acting so strange lately? I mean I know Ashley broke up with you and everything but you do understand Spencer has been her bestfriend for so long."

Jake got so fed up with this that he couldn't help but to get so angry at his father.

"Dad you don't get it do you! I lost Ashley because of Spencer!" His dad looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't be ridiculous Jake."

"No dad those two are together, as in dating, as in sleeping over means sex! I lost Ashley because she fell inlove with Spencer. My sister took her away from me. And I'm not letting that happen, I WILL do something about it." Jake wasn't too sure how his father would react to that but at the moment he didn't care. He was so angry at his sister and his ex that he wanted those two separated. But it was his father's statement and threat that shocked him the most.

"If you dare ruin what those two have I swear your going to want to move to New Jersey with your mother because your life here will be miserable. Like I said, those two have been best friends before you came into the picture and if they are together now, well so be it. They are happy Jake and that's what matters. Stop being selfish, if Ashley didn't like you the way you liked her than why would you let her suffer. Now go to school."

* * *

If dad won't help me, mom will.

I slam the door shut and walk to school, preparing a plan to destroy everything.

**Kinda short, but i promise the next one won't be :) The story is almost finished, we just have to get to the drama part ha! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! I know its been awhile, school has taken over my life. Lol This chapter will be longer, just because of the long wait I put you guys through.**

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley and I are at her house running around her room getting ready for my bug night. The party bus is picking up all my friends from their houses and the last destination is me.

"Ash you know that black silky top you have? Where is that, I can't find anything in this damn closet!" I'm getting anxious because the bus will be here real soon, and I don't want to wait, I just want to party.

"Spence left side of the closet on the bottom rack where my clubbing clothes are." Ash said from the bathroom. She is already dressed. Dark wash jean mini skirt with a black and silver low cut halter. Her makeup done smokey and her hair those loose dark curls. Hot doesn't even describe her right now.

"Oh sweet, found it." I said more to myself, feeling accomplished that my outfit was ready to go. I was also wearing a skirt, lighter than her with a few rips. And her black silk top with the back showing. I straightened my hair and makeup all ready. I walked out of the closet and saw Ashley sitting on the bed waiting for me to get done.

"Hey gorgeous, lookin good." Ashley was staring me down. None stop checking me out, and to say I didn't love the feeling was a lie. I absolutely loved the attention. I was ready to reply when we heard a honk, loud music and a bunch of girls screaming.

I grinned at the excitement it gave me and Ashley. We kissed eachother before we left the room and off we went. We walk up to the bus, get inside and it was time to party!

**Ashley's POV**

We got into the bus and wow it was sick! Flashing lights everywhere, it was lit up with black lights, there was two stripper poles on each side of the bus and the music was kicking. Everyone looked at me and Spencer.

"Damn girls, you two look hot!" Madison said.

"Like seriously I might just turn for the night." Kyla said jokingly, giving both of us a blink.

"I know right! Let's party, I get a dance with the birthday girl!" said Tay from our dance team.

The bus starts moving and so do we. I'm dancing with Spencer, our bodies so close, becoming one. She's grinding on me, our hips moving to the beat, our bodies start to sweat. She's facing me now our lips inches apart, I want to kiss her so bad.

The bus stops and we are at our destination. The Roxy, hottest club in LA. We get out of the car, screaming and dancing all around. We are the center of attention and we are loving it. We walk up to the bouncer.

"Let me guess Spencer's Party?" He said. This guy is seriously huge, messing with him would be a big mistake.

"Yup that's me!" Spencer said as she grabs my hand and pushes up to the front of the group. He smiled and stamped all our hands so we can get free drinks, and get to the VIP section.

We all go through the huge pink lit up doors and the club is going full on. There are tons of people on the dance floor dancing their life away, sweating and grinding. There are huge platforms with professional dancers on them, and a huge stage with a DJ mixing. The girls get excited and we go straight to the dance floor. Spencer is dancing with Kait and I'm dancing with Madison. It's a friendly dance, nothing like what me and Spencer do. But I want to dance with her, I want to have that feeling of being so close to her. It's like sex on the dance floor. Love it! The song changes and the beat is blasting. I stop dancing with Madison and I pull Spencer to me. Her body slams into mine and she kisses me. We start grinding to the song, our hips moving in sync to eachother's. I grab her hips pushing her into my body closer. I see the beads of sweat slide down her neck and I can't help but kiss her neck, hearing her moan in my ear.

It's like nobody is around us. Just me and her. We don't even notice people making a circle around us, watching. I mean I know we're hot, but damn we must be smoking right now. The guys are loving it and the girls wish it was them. But Spencer and I don't stop. We don't want to. We are both stuck in a trance and looking away could ruin the moment. She smirks and grabs my neck, kissing me. It becomes more intense and I can't help but to touch her everywhere, to feel her body, the thing I want so bad right now.

The song ends and everyone hoots and hollers at us. We look around and realize everyone was watching. "Can we have the birthday girl up on the stage!" Says the DJ. All of us girls pick her up and put her on the stage.

"Its time for the birthday girl hot spot! Now this is a requested idea and I love it!" While he says this a chair is slid behind Spencer making her sit down on it. She is so confused and I walk away.

**Spencer's POV**

I don't remember this being part of my night. The hot spot? What's that? And where is Ashley going? I see her walking through this door, I want to get up but I can't, everyone is watching, just as confused and curious as I am. Then I hear a song playing, a remix of it, but it sound so much better. It's strip club by DJ Nelson. Hold on I once told Ashley I would love for her to dance on me with this song. Oh shit.

Than everyone all of a sudden begins to cheer and whistle, I turn around and Ashley is standing there in the most sexiest outfit ever. Black and pink leather bikini set, my jaw drops. She walks up to me, smirking seductively. And she starts to dance infront of me, touching me.

_"... Look how she's movin,  
The way she dances the clubs under her spell,  
Knows what shes doing,  
She sees you fallin oh you goin to need some help...  
This girl right here is drivin me so crazy hardly is the henny,  
But still she got me hazy, wanna reach out and touch your butt.  
That be a problem because-because-cause_

_We in the Strip Club,  
Fellas loose control when them ladies work them poles got money anything goes,  
Up in the strip club,  
Ballers bottle poppin, the ladies they keep it droppin,  
All the weight unto the floor"_

Muevelo mami, asi, no me importa si hay otras aki, she's the life of the party,  
She's the reason that it got started,  
Can't blame her for what she do,  
Sexy mama shout out to you,

I can't even concentrate on the music anymore, my mind is all fuzzy. She is driving me crazy, and this is one hell of a surprise. She is straddling me, and she kisses me. The song ends and everyone is cheering.

"Damn! Now that was hot, your one birthday girl!" Said the DJ.

It takes me awhile to finally get a hold of myself and she smiles at me. She grabs me and we are hugging. I lick her ear and whisper something in it. I feel her tense up and I know that got to her. She looks at me, her eyes hungry, I just want to get out of here and fullfill those hunger needs.

She goes to the back of the stage and changes back to her clothes while I go back onto the dance floor dancing the night away.

The party is over and we head back to the bus. It seems like no one is tired and they all decide to go out to dinner. "Your coming you two!" said Mads.

I look at Ashley and back to Madison, "actually guys I'm going back to her house, but thanks though." They all smirk at us.

"What we are going to have some movie time snuggling together," said Ashley in her cute voice.

"Um right, we weren't born yesterday!" said Alex.

"Wait I don't get it…" everyone looked at Stef, her expression clueless. That girl is hot but she sometimes has no common sense.

"Okay nevermind I don't speak for everyone, some of us weren't born yesterday." Everyone starts to crack up and they all hug Stef.

We head to Ashley's place and we say our goodbyes. No one is home and I have a feeling my birthday surprises are done yet.

**:) so what you guys think? Reviews please, and I'll update this weekend!**


End file.
